


Quit

by Bao_yh305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bao_yh305/pseuds/Bao_yh305
Summary: Nothing belongs to me~The italic part between the “” is the words of the song《Quit》 .《Quit》 is performeded by Ariana Grande & Cashmere Cat; written by Ariana Grande & Benny Blanco & Frank Romano & Magnus August Hoilberg & Sia Furler; produced by Cashmere Cat & Benny Blanco; souce belongs to Benny Blanco Major.以上信息源自Spotify阅读提示：一个*是一次视角转换





	Quit

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me~  
> The italic part between the “” is the words of the song《Quit》 .  
> 《Quit》 is performeded by Ariana Grande & Cashmere Cat; written by Ariana Grande & Benny Blanco & Frank Romano & Magnus August Hoilberg & Sia Furler; produced by Cashmere Cat & Benny Blanco; souce belongs to Benny Blanco Major.  
> 以上信息源自Spotify
> 
> 阅读提示：一个*是一次视角转换  
> 

 

Quit

 

 

漫天大雪。

 

我将手机和纸条递给你。

“下周见。”我转身离开。

 

 

_**“And you say that I'm the devil you know** _

_**And I don't disagree** _

_**No, I don't see the harm”** _

 

 

**第一个周五晚上**

我又一次射了出来。

身后人的阴茎还在继续着抽插的动作，热水顺着墙壁流下，我感到膝盖有点疼。

我努力转头看向你，我看到几缕打湿的金发贴在你脸上。

 

*

我又一次射了出来。

我看到你看着我，没了眼镜相隔，绿眼睛看上去比平时更漂亮。

我抽身而出，开始真正意义上的洗澡。

我快速清洗好走出浴室，穿衣服时我听到你关上浴室门的声音。

 

*

我看着你系上衬衫的扣子，我把西装外套递给你，你接过但没有穿上，我注意到你没有完全吹干的柔软的金发有些不羁地散在脑后。

“再见了，破特。”

我听到你说。

 

*

“再见了，破特。”

我听到自己说，我看到你看着一旁酒店墙壁上的挂画。凭我对你近十年的了解，你肯定不知道这个麻瓜画家在画什么。

我感到有些烦躁。

我转身走出盥洗室，离开房间。

——“啪”

房门关上了，麻瓜酒店走廊上的凉意让我觉得焦躁好了一些。

再见了，破特。

再也不见。

 

走廊里响起麻瓜手机的铃声，走廊上空无一人，所以，

我从口袋里拿出那该死的麻瓜玩意——

“Harry Potter：下周五晚，不见不散。”

Fuck you.Potter.

 

**第二个周五**

我又一次来到那家麻瓜酒店，前台小姐眨巴着她那双绿眼睛将房间的钥匙递给我，连带着写着一串无意义的的数字和字母的纸条。

我将字条丢在转角后电梯前的垃圾桶里。

不得不承认，麻瓜们确实比巫师更会享受，酒店走廊上厚实的羊毛地毯起码在外表上不比马尔福庄园门厅的地毯差。

我走到531号房间门前，将钥匙插入锁眼。白色的房门一如上周，我只觉得这扇门仿佛潘多拉的魔盒，伊甸园的苹果。但无论是传说中的魔盒还是伊甸园的苹果都有相同的结局。

我转动钥匙，打开房门。

 

*

我又一次坐在这张沙发上，房间里已经全然没有了任何能显示上周在这里发生了什么的痕迹。

我听到房门被打开的声音，我抬头看向你，苍白的皮肤和一丝不苟到在大热天都将每一粒扣子扣好，一如当年向我伸出手的小少爷，

我站起身走向你。

“You are a devil, Potter.”解开你衬衫扣子时，我听到你说。

I’m the devil who saves your family, Malfoy.

我想。

 

 

_**“They say: "You're crazy, just leave him he'll suffocate you"** _

_**But I wanna be in your arms”** _

 

 

**第三个周五**

圣芒戈有一间单人病房是我的，人们大概觉得他们的“救世主”值得一些特权，因此虽然我从未宣誓过主权，但自从第一次因为傲罗任务受伤住进这间房间，被预言家日报大肆报道，以至于遭到各种慰问礼物的轰炸后，那间病房就不曾接待过除了我以外的其他病号。

Dr.Smethwyck离开后，这间我的“专属病房”只剩下了包括我在内的两个人。

棕发的女巫站在病床旁看着我，她的丈夫我的好友还在执行任务，她脸上的表情严肃得让我仿佛看到了学生时代的自家院长，“Harry你很不对劲。”我听到她说，“马尔福家的审判后你就开始很不对劲，最后一战都过去这么久了，你一直没有和Ginny复合，”女巫皱着眉，我看得出她的担心，“逃亡的那一年里你那么频繁地看活点地图，你一直告诉我你想她，担心她，但是……”她好像突然想起了什么，坐直了身子，“是不是马尔福威协你了，我知道他审判前找人给你递了纸条……”

“没有，他没有威胁我。”我说。

准确的来讲是我威胁他，我在心中纠正她，是我拿他的家人威胁他和我上床。

“那你为什么出庭作证？如果不是你出面，马尔福家根本洗不清。”女巫向前坐了一些。

“你知道Draco Malfoy和Nassica Malfoy救了我的命……”我看着女巫的眼睛说道。

“Harry你知道你骗不了我…“女巫突然脸色变得有些难看，“神奇动物保护科的Joans上周告诉我她和男友逛街时碰到你和马尔福一前一后从一家酒店里出来，她说她还看到你脖子上有吻痕，我当时还在和她开玩笑说她一定是看错了……”

我避开女巫的视线看向窗外。

“看着我，Harry，看着我！“她又坐近了一些，“你们是从什么时候开始的？现在审判刚结束，这样的关系会毁了你的！”

她有些声嘶力竭。

两周前的周五，Nassica Malfoy审判结束的那天开始的，我在心里回答她。

毁了我？是毁了我还是毁了所谓的救世主。

“我知道了。”

我听到自己说。

 

*

我走过你的病房门口。

你的主治医生Dr.Smethwyck是我的导师，我从不远处看到他的背影，正想追上去谈谈病患的情况，却听到那个泥巴种努力压低音量吼出那句话。

我看到你的侧脸，你盯着窗外的树梢不知在看什么，没有回答泥巴种的问题。

两周前的周五，母亲审判结束的那天，我在心里替你回答，或者说再早一些，三周前，马尔福家审判开始前，那是战后我第一次看到你，环绕着魔法部一群献殷勤的蠢货，他们怎么可能知道英勇的救世主，最年轻的傲罗在探视前食死徒时像麻瓜酒店那个愚蠢的前台小姐一样递给他一张纸条，写着时间地点的纸条，一同带给他的还有一部麻瓜手机和两个选择。

选择？我何来选择。

“我知道了。”

我听到你说。

 

 

_**“They say: "No, don't pick up the phone, let them think there's nobody home"** _

_**But I'm under your spell** _

_**'Cause when you call my heart starts to grow I always want more** _

_**It's my heaven, my hell”** _

 

 

**第四个周五**

“Harry Potter：今晚见。”

我站起身将手机放回口袋，走过茶几，走向墙角挂着外套的衣架。深棕色皮肤的男巫和他身旁的短发女巫也站起身来，女巫好像想说什么却被男巫用眼神拦下。

我穿好外套，径直离开这间房间。

 

房门关上的声音掩盖了Draco Malfoy幻影移形离开的声音。

Pansy Parkinson对着Blaise Zabini怒目而视。“你为什么不让我阻止他Zabini！”她甚至直接叫了好友的姓氏，“大不了曝光这件事！处理得好的话甚至不牵扯到Draco就能把那个所谓的救世主拉下马……”

“你还不懂么，”男巫看着房门的方向，“当一个Malfoy想做某事时，你阻止不了他的，你不能，我不能，没有人可以。”

“你要知道，Draco Malfoy去赴Harry Potter的约，去操他的屁股，这事就像亚当和夏娃一定会吃下金苹果，潘多拉一定会打开魔盒一样不可理喻，但又必然发生。”

 

 

_**“But here in deep inside lives a voice, a voice so quiet** _

_**But I can hear the voice when your heartbeat's next to mine”** _

 

 

*

没有镜片带来清晰的视觉，我只感受到身下甬道传来的前列腺被阴茎摩擦所带来的快感，我看到你的金发在灯光下泛着光，我眯了眯眼睛，身下传来的快感越发清晰。

去他妈的魔法部。去他妈的救世主。该死的白鼬，我现在只想被你干到死。

我想。

 

*

我听到你的喘息声，我看到你看着我的绿眼睛，阴茎插入的温暖的环境向我诉说着你被我操得有多舒服。

去他妈的审判。去他妈的救世主。该死的破特，我现在只想把你干到死。

我想。

 

 

_**“I can't quit you”** _

 

 

我整理着自己的袖口，白衬衫的袖口的扣子怎么也扣不上。

“到此为止吧，Malfoy。是时候结束这段荒唐的关系了。”我听到你的声音从没关门的盥洗室传出来。

荒唐的关系。

“如你所愿。”我放弃了最后一粒纽扣，直接套上外套，较长的袖子掩盖住了不符礼仪的内在。

我离开了这间房间。

 

*

“到此为止吧，Malfoy。是时候结束这段荒唐的关系了。”我听到自己的声音。

“如你所愿。”我听到你的声音从从穿过没关门的盥洗室外传入。不过多时我就听到了房门打开又关上的声音。

我走出盥洗室，走到穿衣镜前。我看到镜子里的男人有着一头黑色的乱发，额前那道著名的疤被略长的刘海挡住，疤下面翠绿色的眼睛隐藏在镜片反射的酒店的壁灯的光之后，我看到男人穿着白色的浴袍，他的脖子上还留有青紫色的痕迹。

我走到窗前，用力拉开遮光的厚窗帘，透过纱帘，我看到你离开酒店的背影。

我重重地倒在一旁的沙发上。

不知道过了多久，短信提醒打破了沉寂的空气。

“Hermione Granger：Quit him？”

“Harry Potter：Yes”

“Hermione Granger：Regret？”

 

 

_**“Yeah, I'm gonna regret it** _

_**I know I'm gonna regret it”** _

 

 

我把手机丢向那张King Size的大床，手机砸在床垫上发出闷哼的一声。

酒店外，漫天大雪。

 

 

**Regret**

 

 

_**“When you said "Baby I just want you to lay me down and we'll fuck the pain away** _

_**'Cause skin on skin I feel nothing but the burning of desire** _

_**And that's just foreplay”  
** _

 

 

**第五个周五**

感谢梅林。

感谢梅林，麻瓜里没人认识”大难不死的男孩”，也没人认识这道著名的疤，我注意到这家麻瓜酒吧的酒保对它表现出了明显的兴趣，我注意到他的金发。

不如你的好看。

我想。

在又一次打发走上来搭讪的男人/女人后我看到了你。你坐在一个离吧台有些远的位置，桌上没有放酒。我看到你皱眉头在和两个相对这个场合而言明显过于年轻的女孩说着什么，我看到你不耐烦地挥挥手想让她们离开。

我突然意识到了作为救世主的好。

救世主的职责就是要拯救所有的人于危难中不是么？那如果要拯救的对象面对的是一条巨龙呢？Gryffindor永不退缩，——我决定拯救那两个女孩，从巨龙面前。

我向你走去。

 

*

我看到你走向我，脸上带着明显的红晕，你走过来的姿态仿佛即将征服巨龙的龙骑士，而我就是那条巨龙。

是的，你征服我了。

这是我被你吻住时唯一的想法。

Harry Potter，你征服我了。

 

*

我含着你的阴茎，还有些绵软的柱身在我嘴里慢慢变得坚硬。我慢慢舔舐着。我的大腿和膝盖传来酸软的感觉，酒吧厕所狭小的隔间让我不得不用一种近似蜷缩的方式蹲下。

我的腮帮子有些酸了，但我知道现在绝非终点。

 

 

_**“But here deep inside lives a voice, a voice so quiet** _

_**But I can hear the voice when your heartbeat's next to mine”** _

 

 

*

我逃出这间酒吧，外面漫天大雪。

 

*

我走出厕所隔间，我走到镜子前。我看到镜子里的男人嘴角残留的精液，我看到他伸出舌头舔掉了它。

咸腥味混合着残留的酒味充斥着口腔，我有些恶心。

我走出酒吧厕所，金发的酒保还在吧台，透过玻璃门，我看到酒吧外漫天大雪。

 

 

_**“I can't quit you”** _

 

 

麻瓜的酒比起火焰威士忌烈了不少，更何况过去七年中我几乎不怎么喝酒。

酒精作用下我有些头晕，我拿出口袋里手机，努力打了一行字，选择好联系人发送。

 

*

我回到那家酒吧。我看着你坐在位子上一杯又一杯地喝着。我看到你终于趴倒在吧台上。我看到几个男人频频看向你，脸上的表情毫不掩饰。

我向你走去，龙这种生物被征服后总是最忠心于龙骑士的不是么？

我留下足够的英镑带着你走出酒吧，走出门的下一秒幻影移形回到那间没来得及退房的长租的531号房间。

我把你抱上床，大概地整理了一下救世主向来不修边幅的外观。

我蹲下看着你。

“Obliviate.”

 

 

_**“Yeah, I'm gonna regret it** _

_**Yeah, I'm gonna regret it”** _

 

 

凌晨两点，Draco Malfoy看着Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger扶着的男人，Granger手里还拿着他的手机。

“别和他说我叫你们来的。”

他转身离开，走过电梯厅和大厅的转角时，他站在垃圾桶旁边，他拿出口袋里的手机，摁亮后他看到了锁屏界面上的提醒信息。

“Harry Potter：I can’t quit you.”

他叹了一口气，没有回复。

他将手机扔进垃圾桶，手机掉到塑料袋上发出闷哼的一声。他转身而出。

 

酒店外，漫天大雪。

 

 

_**“I'm gonna regret it** _

_**I'm gonna regret it”** _

 

 

**清晨**

Harry Potter在自己的公寓里醒来，窗外漫天大雪，壁炉已经熄灭。床头柜上的手机传来短信进入的铃声。

”Herminoe Granger：今天去阿兹卡班，别迟到。”

 

 

_**“Gonna regret it** _

_**Yeah, I'm gonna regret it”** _


End file.
